


Yours

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fights, Gallavich, M/M, angry!gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight and one of them leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> It's a happy ending, don't worry. Gallavich always has a happy ending in my mind.
> 
> What do you guys think of Sheila's tweet asking about Mickey's middle name? I am praying this means he's back, not that hes dead or something and they need it for his gravestone.
> 
> If Mickey dies so will I. I will also never say the word shameless for the rest of my life and treat the show like it's the plague.
> 
> Fingers crossed!
> 
> Hope you like it xxx

"Fuck you, Gallagher. Fuck you and your fucking cheating. All I ever did was change for you. I thought, I thought it would be enough. But you had to go and fuck other guys, didn't you?"

 

Ian flinched, every snapped accusation from Mickey felt like a bullet to his chest. It was true, of course it was. "Mickey... it was so long ago and you know... you know they were nothing to me." 

 

Mickey did know. Sure, that injury was still raw. But he has forgiven Ian a long time ago. Ian wasn't himself then, and he has shown a million times over that Mickey was the only one he loved. But when he had walked into the club to see Ian talking intimately with random douche, his blood had boiled and it has resulted in this fight.

 

Mickey was what some would call a jealous boyfriend. He openly threatened any guy who looked at Ian twice. Ian was a more understated, though equally protective, boyfriend. His jealousy was shown through marks all over Mickey's neck, glares and occasional tears. But for Mickey, his jealousy wasn't just jealousy. It was insecurity; the fear that Ian would find someone better and leave him.

 

He was too angry to admit his jealousy right now. Instead, he stood by his rage. "Gallagher, sorry isn't enough. I know that they didn't mean anything to you, but that doesn't mean it never happened." Ian was crying now, softly, slowly. It made Mickey want to wipe away his tears and kiss him. But he held himself back. "I'm so fucking sorry Mick. I-" 

 

Mickey held up a retraining hand. "I dont want to fight Ian. I'm just... tired. I'll go." Fear filled every pore of Ian's body. It was happening, Mickey was leaving. He wouldn't be able to watch it; it was too painful. So he snapped, "no, I'll go. Fiveyears and you're still running." He scoffed, making Mickey's blood boil. "Fine. Fucking leave you bitch. The doors's right there. Take what's yours and fucking leave." In his mind, Mickey was praying Ian would stop.

 

But he didn't. Ian turned and left but right before he reached the door, he paused. He thought about it, about his promise to mickey: no.more.running. He turned back around with a slight smile. Mickey had a vulnerable, pained expression on his face. Ian walked back up to him and suddenly, startling Mickey, grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder.

 

"The FUCK Gallagher?" Mickey shouted as he was carried to the porch like a fucking bride. His heart managed to evade his confusion and sang because Ian hadn't left. "Put me the fuck down," Mickey ordered in a not so pissed voice. Ian complied. 

 

"The FUCK was that Ian?" Ian smiled at the return of his first name. "You told me to take what's mine. You're mine. So I did." Despite himself, Mickey cracked what was a decidedly lovesick smile. They reached for each other, meeting halfway, and kissed softly, gently. 

 

"No more running," Ian reiterated his promise when they broke apart, foreheads resting together.

 

"No more running," Mickey agreed softly, and so it was decided.


End file.
